


That Fire

by sweetsidney1017



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsidney1017/pseuds/sweetsidney1017
Summary: Waiting for my boyfriend to come home from work. He read this and loved it. It's a prequel to a dream he had of me.





	

Just the thought of him created a warmth between my legs. A warmth he was sure to feel himself when he finally got home. I laid in his bed wearing nothing with my hair still slightly damp from my shower. Pillows and blankets everywhere and the air cool. He was working late again. He’d been working late every night that week and was exhausted by the time he gets home. Some nights it’s so late I’m not even still awake. But I wasn’t allowing that to happen that night. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. I craved all of him in every way.  
Laying there in darkness with only a line of light coming from the cracked door surround by the smell of his body and his possessions, I couldn’t help but allow my mind to drift. My instincts took over as my mind raced with memories of his touch, of his taste, the subtle sting from an unexpected slap and the feel of my flesh between his teeth.  
As my mind drifted so did my hands. Slowly I pressed my thumb and pointer finger together over my pierced nipple, still sensitive from it’s decoration. I found myself increasing pressure as my other hand scratched over my ribs covering my body in goose bumps. I imagined my hands were his. Though nothing could compare to the fire he set inside me from his touch.  
Trailing further my abdominal muscles contracted as my fingers glided past. My fingertips were meet with soft freshly shaven skin. I spread my legs as far apart as I could giving myself access. Sliding between the folds I found myself slick with the wetness caused by the thoughts of him bending me over filling me, making me feel whole again.  
My fingers sank as deep as they could, searching for that special spot he found so easily with his long, skilled fingers. I struggled to reach it, tips of my fingers just grazing it. The slow subtle burn of charcoals increased to a slight flame. I curled my fingers and felt myself getting close. I suddenly stopped and moved back to the outer folds finding the sensitive nub hidden away. Fingers still slick I started to create small circles while hoping the man I craved most would be home soon. As I did soft moans left my lips. Lips that needed to be bitten.  
The burn had spread to all of my body, consuming me like it did just from being near him. While not knowing he had arrived and could hear me. My skin felt like fire to the touch as my hips started to buck into my hand like they often did when he’d tease me. I kicked away the blankets as my other hand dug into the sheets by my side. The moans continued to slip through my lips as I was losing control.  
“Having fun Angel?” He asked. My head snapped toward the now fully open door.  
“I’ve been waiting.” I confessed before I turned to put my ass in the air on display for him as I put my head down on the bed preparing myself for him to give me everything I’ve desperately needed.  
As he approaches his bed I made a mess of, he stripped off his clothes. Gazing at my body he grabbed my ass with both hands. I moaned when he touched me. I had been craving his touch for days, maybe weeks. He suddenly slapped both cheeks hard enough to sting making me squeal in surprised delight. He knew I loved the way his touch, no matter how rough, felt on my bare skin. He then dug his nails down my back, getting deeper the lower he went causing blood to form at the surface causing me to let go of a long groan.  
I felt his cock pressed against me. I wanted nothing more then to have him deep inside me pounding away at my cervix. I thrust my hips back and was met with a thrust of his own. The sound of our skin slapping together filled the room.  
"I want to ravage you." He gasp as he repeated to thrust deep inside me.  
"Please do." I moaned into the pillow.  
Immediately I was pinned and mounted, animalist lust taking over him. His legs pinned my own and he grabbed a fistful of my hair making me bow my back. I reached behind me to claw at his hips, marking him with scratches of my own. The sound and smell of sex continued to fill the air around us, almost as intoxicating as the feel of our actions.   
Stopping suddenly,   
“Roll over” He commanded.   
He grabbed my legs as soon as I was on my back, spreading them to give himself full access. His hands wandered my hips and stomach as he buried his mouth in my loins. Not long after I started to buck my hips trying to get more pressure. He stopped and kissed me. I could taste my wetness on his lips. I wrapped my arms around him, nails digging into his back as our tongues danced together.  
Pulling away slightly,  
“Your turn.” he whispered.  
I smiled and hopped up while getting him to lay back. My mouth was around his cock before his head hit the pillow. I bobbed up and down taking more of his fat cock down my throat each time. I felt his hand between my legs, when he started to finger me I couldn’t help but stop my actions, getting too distracted by his fingers inside me. His other hand immediately pushed my head back down.   
"More baby, it's not lubed up enough yet" he said.  
I moaned, knowing what he meant to do. Excited for what’s to come I pushed myself to take all of his cock down my throat. He started to thrust up into my mouth, forcing me to gag on his cock while his hand, still in my hair held me there until I fought to pull away so I could breathe. If I could continue without air to pleasure him with my throat I would.   
Finally, he pushed me off and flipped me over onto my back. He was standing at the edge of the bed holding my legs. He dragged me down until my ass was on the edge. He pressed his thick cock into my ass. I let out a squeal. It always hurt at first with him. But after the first time I stopped pushing him away because it never took long to be moaning like the little anal whore he made me. He thrust deeper, filling me up where I wanted it most. It wasn’t long until the moans were falling off of my lips as I grab at his legs keeping him close. He was pounding into me as hard as he could, knowing I loved every second of it. But it wasn’t long until the thrusts slowed and he filled my ass with his cum.  
Slick with sweat, hearts racing and trying to catch our breath he pulled me into his arms before we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
